Juvia
by crazyyetgreat
Summary: "What the hell are you looking at! I know I'm hot!" "N-No I wasn't looking at you J-Juvia" "Ugh! When will this stupid rain stop pouring down!" "Well maybe it keeps raining because..." "Huh!" "N-Never mind, forgive me for talking!" "Thats right, now your place!" Being reborn as Juvia wasn't my plan at all! Oh well. Ooc everyone & maybe lemon scenes up ahead, also bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth

After who knows how long of being total darkness the so called bright light finally decides to appear! Great, now I won't have to see those creepy shadows or hear a woman say "Juvia, Juvia"! Seriously, it was annoying! Like what the hell man, I know I did a bunch of bad things but that doesn't mean I have to see shadows and hear a woman! That's down right creepy!

I sigh, well I was just a troublemaker, now my foster parents don't have to deal with me. Now I don't have to deal with those stupid assholes who take me in and then send me back to that crappy home. Now I don't have to worry of stupid grades. Because really, when the hell are you going to need math, history, and fucking science in life! Don't get me wrong, I had good grades. Graduated with a 3.80. That's smart, for a troublemaker. I barely graduated to be honest, the fucking principle said I skipped too much school and the fact that I got suspended five times and expelled two times. It wasn't my fault! That asshole took my burrito! He deserved a beating! Also, another asshole was picking on this poor nerd person. It was bully! So I did something. I manage to convince that shitty principle into letting me graduate. Honestly, I didn't care but after saving that nerd, he became my best and only friend. I hanged out with people but they were only acquaintances. That nerdy goofball was the reason I made it through life. He's stupid smile, those blue eyes, shimmering blond hair, he was cute. But was terrible with girls.

I chuckle to myself by remembering him, "¡_Por dios! ¡Me enamore de un gringo!"_

I won't deny it, I feel head over heals for that guy. Mark Johnson was my hero. I feel tears streaming down my face._ Get it together Rosa_, I think to myself. Mark was always there for me, he indeed was the reason why I wanted to graduate. He showed me many shows. Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Criminal Minds, Supernatural, CSI, Bones, Finding Bigfoot, The Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, and even anime. That was something he was so happy about. Meh, to me they were just cartoons, but later hot cartoon guys would appear and bam! I would be like, _ay papacito, haz me un hijo. _It was me though, who out of curiosity, showed him yuri and yaoi. The yuri, I could easily tell he got an erection. That perv. As for the yaoi, well that made him uncomfortable.

My life was cut short at 18 which was in August. I don't do charity work, but a truck was going at full speed and a stupid brat was walking on the street. The light wasn't red, it was green, and it didn't show any signs of turning red. My body moved by itself, I pushed the kid out of the way and instead I got hit.

That's how I ended up waiting for that stupid so called bright light. I'm not religious, but I do believe that you see someone important when you die... I see no one, just that light. Guess that means the person that is important to me hasn't died... Right, Mark is still alive.

"Peace out creepy shadows, Rosa Hernandez is out!" I say.

I walk/fly to the light. Ugh! It's so bright! As I cross it I blink. What the? Why on earth do I see a woman with blue hair and eyes? Also, why does she look so happy? _Órale, esta mujer no es dios ¿ó sí?_

"Hello my precious raindrop~" says the woman giving me her hand.

I just look at it. She doesn't expect me to give her my hand, right? She keeps staring at me with hopeful eyes.

I try to say,_ the hell are you looking at?_ But instead this come out, "Bah"

The woman squeals, "Aww! Yes my little Juvia, try to speak~"

My eyes widen. What?! Juvia?! My name is Rosa! Wait! Juvia is that creepy stalker girl who wants to get into Gray's pants from Fairy Tail! I mentally scream. Noooo! Please someone tell me I wasn't revived as fucking Juvia Lockser! I would have done much better revived as Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, and heck even as Lucy! Why must I be revived as a stalker?! Wait! Maybe is a mistake! Yeah!

The woman picks me up._ ¡Vieja carbona, no me cargues! _I think myself. The woman puts me on her chest. Wow, she has big tits. Lucky for me there was a mirror.

I look at and see a chubby little girl in a pink mameluco. The little girl has a few curls of blue hair and her eyes are deep blue. That's not me, I tell myself. In fact I move my hand and the mirror baby mimics that. I start to cry.

"Oh what's wrong my little Juvia? Do you have a tummy ache?" asks the woman.

I cry even harder. So I am reborn as Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail! Is this punishment for beating al those people up and stealing stuff?! I guess it is... I stop to cry to, I guess, my mother's amazement. ¡_Ni creas que voy a ser come Juvia! ¡Fíjate que no! _I plan to do things my way! If necessary I will rewrite the events that are going to happen next! I will not become Gray's stalker. He's pretty hot though, he can chase me! I will not hide what I have and will not have my hair in those ugly curls like Juvia had when she first appeared. I will most definitely not wear a hat; nor speak in third person! Nor have that stupid tero-bozu doll. I'm gonna be Juvia, my own way.

"Etto, Juvi-chan you have a very devious looking smile." says my mother sweat dropping.

Hehehe, watch me be a Juvia who isn't a stalker. I'll make sure to be strong and less creepy. I can use creepiness to my advantage~

.

.

.  
_I was reborn as Juvia, heh! I will change Fairy Tail forever!_

* * *

**Phew, thanks for reading~ Yeah, I'm making Juvia different and the other characters ooc~  
Leave a review, favorite, and follow.  
Thanks~ also forgive me for my bad grammar. Also translate the words from Spanish to English, that's your homework XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima~**

**I'm a Top Magician: Yes, Juvia had to go to Phantom Lord in order to be friends with Gajeel u.u**

**chibianimefan26: Yeah~ XD I was bored & I decided to myself that maybe I can handle two stories~~ Hopefully I will be able to :)**

**Thank you all who read, followed, & favorited~~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye

It's been like what, six months. Currently, I'm around nine months old. I sigh sitting on my "mom's" lap. Being a baby is so boring! Her tits are like pillows, gosh, does it make me a pervert by thinking that those are some dang comfortable boobs? Not to mention I still get fed like that. Wow, maybe I've become a pervert. Well anyhow, I'm getting fat! My cheeks are chubby, my legs, hands, tummy. Overall, I look like a blue haired meatball. I sigh.

"What's the matter Juvi-chan?" asks mom.

"Dah" is what I respond.

She giggles, "That's right my love, you can't speak yet~"

She caresses my cheek. Her pale, smooth hands feel kinda cold. Her long blue hair falls on my face which ends up tickling me. I actually laugh and is we her warm smile. Wow, if the actual Juvia had a mother like this, how come she was so gloomy and had rain following her around? _¿Que paso? _Well whatever, I grab her hand with my chubby little one. My real mom was sent to rehab because of drug abuse. She has yet to come out. My grandparents took care of me when I was ten, then they died peacefully. My dad was found and I was send there. _¡Tch, era un pendejo! Un pinche pendejo que no me cuido y que tenía problemas de alcohol. _Yeah, both my real parents had drug/alcohol problems. This woman, Aquamarine, she's different.

She gives off the feeling of an actual mother. I close my eyes and she cradles me in her arms. She gently hums and I start to fall asleep. Then I feel something soft on top of me, warm and smooth. The same goes for my forehead. I feel something soft and warm. Lips? The little music box that is next to my bed is open and there is a beautiful little song played. It's the same song mom hums~

"Goodnight my little raindrop~" says my mom.

I drift into sleep wondering why she calls me raindrop. I've been outside a lot of times, it's usually sunny. The sky is very blue, clouds are scattered every where, and the sun shines brightly and warm. How exactly did Juvia get followed by rain? Did she not Aquamarine as a mom? The fuck is going on?

* * *

I wake up hearing a loud thud. Eh?! I try my best to move the blanket and crawl to the crib bars. I keep struggling, my legs are caught by the blanket. My heart beats fast. I blink. Since when did I have this pink dress on? Is that a hair band on my pretty blue curled head?

"**STOP! STAY AWAY!**" I hear mom scream.

I start to make _pucheros_, what's going on?!

My room door slams open. I see a man with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He's tall, handsome, and is that a six pack? _That shirt is very transparent,_ I think to myself. I look at him and he looks at me. A smirk appears on his face.

"Eh, so this is Juvia?" says the man.

"N-No! She's not her!" screams Aquamarine in a pleading voice.

He moves his hand and slaps her. I jump. This bastard!

"Shut up! You bitch I know that's her! She's a splitting image of you!" he smirks, "Plus she has **my** curly hair~"

My eyes widen, _¿este baboso es mi padre?_ I shake my head, no he can't be my father!

"Hmph, shaking your head doesn't make you special little raindrop~" says that piece of shit.

Aquamarine faces him, her cheek is bright red and she has a bit of blood on her lower lip. She practically claws him, "Don't call her 'little raindrop'!"

The man screams with a bit of blood on his cheek. This time, steam comes out of his body. He looks pissed. He scorches her with boiling water and Aquamarine falls. I'm left with my mouth agape. That's where Juvia gets her abilities?! From her father not mother?!

Before I can blink, I see a blue circle appear under his feet and a rod of water appearing on his hand. It becomes solid.

Aquamarine slowly moves her head up, "J-Juvia, I love you. Goodbye."

I couldn't make my eyes move. My entire focus was on what she said. She has tears streaming down her face. They're crystal clear and her cheeks begin to get rosy. She smiles at me. It's the same smile that he always gave me. Warm and gentle. My heart starts to beat faster than ever. Much faster than the day I kissed Mark.

I see blood splattered every where. It even gets on my face, dress, hands, and feet. That man just stabbed the woman who I wanted to call "mom" once I learned how to talk properly. Tears start to fall off my rosy chubby cheeks. Aquamarine lays on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. She has a water rod on her back. Then, I see the blue circle appear under her, I see the rod spread and see spikes of solid water coming out of her body, especially out of her head. No!

I scream and start to bawl. I rub my eyes with my hands. Tears still spill, I'm trembling and I still can't keep my gaze off of her.

The man snorts, "Tch, stupid bitch. You wouldn't be dead if you just handed my daughter to me."

He looks at me. I can feel his gaze. I refuse to look at him. My lips start to part, trembling, this escapes "Mamma"

With this he look genuinely surprised, "Oi, Juvia, don't call her that. She only gave birth to you that's all."

I feel rage. No! I want to scream, she did more than just give birth to me! She cared, bathe, fed, and loved me! She's my mom you asshole!

He starts walking towards me. He picks me up and I start crying even louder. Pushing him away but I'm too weak. I start screaming and he pushes me towards his chest. Tears fall faster when we leave the room. I stretch my hand, hoping that Aquamarine will grab it. My heart starts to ache because she won't grab it. She's gone. I saw how she got pierced by those water rods.

We leave that warm house that has been my true home even though I spent six months there. We step outside and water is pouring down.

"Oh? I guess you did this my little raindrop~ You're quite powerful~" says the man who apparently is my "father".

"Master Ciel! We have the carriage ready for you and your child" says a man.

I don't look at neither at them. My hand is still stretched and facing the house. The sky, just by the upper part of my eyes, is gray and gloomy. It's not warm, it feels cold, so does the rain which doesn't stop pouring down.

"Um, sir? Why does she have her hand stretched out? Oh, may I know where Master Aquamarine is?" asks the man.

Ciel, that curly brown headed bastard, answers "Aquamarine won't join us. Make sure to clean that house up, even burn it if you think it's necessary. Juvia here, is just stretching so don't worry~"

"I-I see. Well then, please go to the carriage! I will clean up and you two should head to the mansion!"

Ciel walks and the distance between me and Aquamarine grows longer. I see the man who Ciel was talking to, a man with a uniform. We get into the carriage and ride off. My eyes still not leaving my house even after I see it engulfed in flames. The rain starts to fall even harder and puts the fire off but the house, along with everything in there, is already in ashes.

My heart aches even more. So this is why Juvia was followed by rain? Yeah, that makes sense. My eyes burn, and I feel my face on Ciel's chest. My hand is still stretched. But Ciel puts it down. I start to sob.

.

.

.

_Goodbye my beautiful mamma. I will always love you and miss you. Till we meet again, madre mía._

* * *

**Erm, sorry for the late update I guess :'/ I still have to update my other story so... Anyhow sorry if this felt as if it went too fast. I'm going to write more about Aquamarine and Juvia's relationship in later chapters. Thanks for your patience :D**

**Oh, I do plan to follow the storyline but add a few things about Juvia's background. (There are going to be few oc's out there & a lot of ooc moments). Things that I came up with myself because Mashima should explain more about her!**

**Question of the day~ What do you think of Ciel? Do you like or hate him? What about Aquamarine, do you like or dislike her?**

**Challenge of the day: try to translate those words that's were in italics & in Spanish~**

**Thanks you~ Please review~~~ Follow & favorite too~~**

**Bye bye~~**


End file.
